


Harmonize

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hentai, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be better than curling up together with some good nip and bad hentai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redglares_hot_butt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun drawing this, and I hope you like it!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/147502738781/and-one-more-drone-season-piece-it-was-nice)


End file.
